ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil HERO Shining Inferno Wing
シャイニング・インフェルノ・ウィング | ja_romanized = Ībiru Hīrō Shainingu Inferuno Wingu | ko_name = 이블 히어로 샤이닝 인페르노 윙 | ko_romanized = Ibeul Hieoro Syaining Inpereuno Wing | creator = TheycallmeBrick | card_type = Monster | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | stars = 8 | atk = 2500 | def = 2100 | effect = " " + " " Must be Fusion Summoned with " ". Gains 100 ATK for each "HERO" monster in your Graveyard. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. When this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher, your choice if tied) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard. | fr_effect = "Aile Infernale, HÉROS du Mal" + "Sparkman, HÉROS Élémentaire" Uniquement Invocable par Fusion avec "Fusion des Ténèbres". Gagne 100 ATK pour chaque monstre "HÉROS" dans votre Cimetière. Si cette carte attaque un monstre en Position de Défense, infligez des dommages de combat perçants. Lorsque cette carte détruit un monstre de votre adversaire et l'envoie au Cimetière : vous pouvez infliger des dommages à votre adversaire égaux l'ATK ou DEF (la plus haute valeur, et en cas d'égalité, vous choisissez) du monstre détruit dans le Cimetière. | de_effect = „Böser HELD Inferno Wing“ + „Elementar-HELD Sparkman“ Muss mit „Finstere Fusion“ als Fusionsbeschwörung beschwören werden. Diese Karte erhält 100 ATK für jedes „HELD“-Monster in deinem Friedhof. Falls diese Karte ein Monster in Verteidigungsposition angreift, füge durchschlagenden Kampfschaden zu. Wenn diese Karte ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof legt: Du kannst deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe der ATK oder der DEF (was davon höher ist, bei Gleichstand bestimmst du) des zerstörten Monsters im Friedhof zufügen. | it_effect = "Ala Infernale EROE Malvagio" + "Sparkman EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusion con "Fusione Oscura". Guadagna 100 ATK per ogni mostro "EROE" nel tuo Cimitero. Se questa carta attacca un mostro in Posizione di Difesa, infliggi danno da combattimento perforante. Quando questa carta distrugge un mostro in battaglia e lo manda al Cimitero: puoi infliggere al tuo avversario danni pari all'ATK o al DEF (quello che è più alto, in caso di parità scegli tu) del mostro distrutto nel Cimitero. | pt_effect = "Asa do Inferno, o HERÓI do Mal" + "Sparkman, o HERÓI do Elemento" Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Fusão com "Fusão do Mal". Ganha 100 de ATK para cada monstro "HERÓI" no seu Cemitério. Se este card atacar um monstro em Posição de Defesa, cause de dano de batalha perfurante. Quando este card destruir um monstro do oponente em batalha e enviá-lo para o Cemitério: você pode causar de dano igual ao ATK ou DEF (o que for maior; em caso de empate, você escolhe) do monstro destruído no Cemitério. | es_effect = "HÉROE Malvado Inferno Wing" + "HÉROE Elemental Sparkman" Debe ser Invocado por Fusión con "Fusión Oscura". Gana 100 ATK por cada monstruo "HÉROE" en tu Cementerio. Si esta carta ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflige daño de batalla de penetración. Cuando esta carta destruye un monstruo de tu adversario en batalla y lo manda al Cementerio: puedes infligir daño a tu adversario igual al ATK o la DEF del monstruo destruido en el Cementerio (el que sea mayor; tú eliges si hay empate). | ja_effect = | ko_effect = }}